


Hidden Talents [on hiatus]

by themasked_lady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaptered, Competition, Competition-Set Fic, Cute, Fluff, High School, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, No Smut, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themasked_lady/pseuds/themasked_lady
Summary: There's a major scouting competition hosted by Galaxy Entertainment to scout young girls and boys with talent at Pledis HighChoi Seungcheol. Rising rapper.A friendly guy well liked by all his friends and classmates.Yoon Jeonghan. Aspiring singer.  Too shy and frightened to take the stage.Can you compete against the person you're slowly falling in love with?





	Hidden Talents [on hiatus]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing fanfic so please bear with me. So this story has been on my mind for about a year and I'm finally getting round to actually working on it. 
> 
> Slow updates (possibly weekly) because I'm a uni student and my studies and work take up most of my time (+ drain my creativity)

"Jeonghan! Over here!"

Jeonghan who had been standing in the middle of the busy, bustling cafeteria with a tray of food had been looking around, trying to locate his group of friends. His gaze now landed on a tall boy waving his arms around, trying to get his attention. He walked through the noisy cafeteria, trying not to drop the tray he was holding. "Hey guys," he said sitting down at the table. "And thanks Soonyoung".

"You didn't have to look like a frickin windmill just to get his attention," muttered a short boy with pink hair.        

"Oh shut up Jihoon. You're just jealous that you're too short for Jeonghan to see," Soonyoung shot back.

"Come on Hosh, you know Jihoon's height is his point of insecurity. Don't tease him about it," Joshua said trying to resolve the fight.

Jeonghan chuckled slightly and shook his head at his bickering friends. Seokmin moved from his place in between Soonyoung and Jihoon and came to sit next to Jeonghan.  
"Hey did you see the poster for the talent show?"  
"The school is hosting a talent show?" asked Jeonghan skeptically.

"It's not some kind of childish lame talent show like you're thinking," said Seokmin rolling his eyes. Jihoon who had stopped fighting with Soonyoung joined in the conversation.

"Technically it's not actually being hosted by the school. It's a big competition being hosted by Galaxy Entertainment."

Jeonghan's eyes widened. They were known for always discovering talented people. They had some of the best singers, dancers, rappers, songwriters, actors and even comedians under them.  
"Wait, so they're looking for talented people from our school?" asked Joshua.  
The cafeteria around them suddenly started cheering and calling as if on cue. They all looked to the side as a boy with black hair stood on a cafeteria table, grinning widely, egging the gathering crowd around him to cheer for him even more. Jeonghan saw a tall boy next to the table putting a bottle of water near his mouth and start beat boxing into it. The boy with black hair started rapping to the beat.

"Shining on the East Sea  
Shining on the West Sea  
Shining wherever I go  
I'm pretty cool, if I may say so myself  
Like a fish in water splish splash

Whatever you may say to me  
I won't mind it at all  
My future's so bright, it's blinding  
Buying up more sunglasses  
I don't care to shake the hands of  
Guys I'm not friends with  
It's cold - makes me clear my throat  
One eye smile and bam  
I'm tempting your girl  
Drowning in applause, I'm everywhere"**

"Well we certainly do have talented people in this school," said Jeonghan turning back to his friends, as the boy got a huge applause from the crowd around him.

"And you are one of those talented people," said Seokmin, smiling widely at Jeonghan. 

"No Seok, I won't sing. And stop smiling at me like that. It's not gonna change my mind," Jeonghan said turning back to his food.

"But you should so participate," whined Soonyoung. 

"No guys. I can't and I won't"

"What do you mean you can't sing? You sing beautifully!" Joshua exclaimed.

"I don't want to sing on stage again..." Jeonghan shuddered at the memory.

Jihoon rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "That happened ages ago. We can work on your confidence. You're too shy for your own good anyways. We can help you get over your stage fright".

"Maybe later some time in the future"

"Please at least think about it," said Soonyoung batting his eyelashes.  
"Ew gross dude. Stop with the aegyo," complained Jihoon loudly.

Jeonghan looked at his friends all looking at him expectantly. "Okay I'll give it some thought. If you stop bugging me about it"

"Yaaay!" whooped Seokmin.

[After School]

Jeonghan found himself standing in front of and staring at the poster about the talent show that was out up on the notice board. 'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try singing again' he thought.

 

** (rap credit goes to iKON's Bling Bling)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated as I am just a beginner. If you enjoyed it don't forget to leave comment or kudos!
> 
> \--> Update: I'm really sorry for how disappointingly slow this story is. I've just fallen out of writing and can't seem to go back to it. Life is busy as a working second-year student. But I will try to come back to it eventually I guess. For now, my deep apologies for not being able to continue with this story.


End file.
